dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Transcended Titans/@comment-31178112-20170401152527/@comment-68.12.74.86-20170507211645
Okay, I have some things about that: 1) While T.Tracy does come from Iota and can 'summon' Ursa, she's still not an incanter. T.Foxy can 'summon' Foxy (her nine tailed fox), T.Shadow Howl can 'summon' Fenrir (his hound), T.Mikaela can 'summon' her genie pet (no name). However they only provide additional effects, they aren't actual summons. T.Graysoul is different because T.Gaela can actually remove his clones. Pretty much if T.Gaela can't remove it, then I don't consider it a genuine summon. Foxy, Fenrir, and T.Mikaela's genie dude are not affected by pet/summon removal skills, ergo I don't consider them summons. Ursa fits in this category as well, T.Graysoul is more of a 'summoner' than they are in that regard. I also don't think that Kronos' Ajax shield is affected by summon removal skills. We'll have to test that when we get T.Kronos. Also, the Draco's dont' have an incanter? Of course they don't, because there's only 5 of them, they don't have a paladin either. Hence QUINque Draco (it's refercing the number 5). They have a warrior>Deathcrown, priest>Blackaria, archer>Bloodwind, rogue>Graysoul, and mage>Brightspark...that's it. The first group to have all 7 classes are the Septim Archangeli (because Ravengale is an incanter and Kymael is a paladin). As for the Bodens...7? No. There are 9, the NOVEM boden. Tracy may be needed to make an incanter, but she herself is an archer and therefore CANNONT use Iota's key. Many also forget that while Shadow Howl is needed for Omega (and he did pilot her in the story) he is a twin sword warrior and in game cannot use Omega's key. The same goes for the Paladin Dark Soul, Askr: Both Karang and Azur and needed for him, but out of the three that make him, Tiel is the only one that can use his key out even of the awakened heroes. So it was kind of obvious that she'd be transcended. The Boden have a total of 9 members: 1 of each class (which makes 7) then they have a twin sword warrior (Shadow Howl) and another archer (Tracy), making 9. Don't forget that we don't have all of the current titans yet either. Bloodwind, Windlune, Llywelyn, Trigger...you're forgetting Hyperion, the deified titan archer that we already have. We don't have his or Kronos' transcended forms yet. Out of the 6 current titans we know about the only class they don't have is an incanter. So, I figure that the next 6 new titans will have the same basic classes (Warrior, Archer, Mage, Priest, and Rogue) however instead of a paladin (cause these next 6 will most likely need the current gigantes keys to transcend) they will use an incanter but they will still need G.Helios (a paladin key) to transcend them. It's a little odd, I know, but it's not like they haven't done it already (like using an Archer Tracy to make an incanter's key Iota, and using a warriors Azur, and Karang to make paladin keys Omega&Askr. 5 Dracos 7 Angels 9 Boden 7 Awakens and (in total) 12 Titans=The 6 we already know+the 6 new ones. ^These are all the transcended we'll get for now. I count 40 total transcended. If anything it would have made more sense to use a mage instead of an archer because warriors are connected to paladins while Mages are connected to incanters.